


The Nature of Moonlight

by NICEISME



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NICEISME/pseuds/NICEISME
Summary: “I’m here.”Thor’s heart skipped a beat at those words, Loki smirked at him knowingly but his eyes held something rare, something soft and unfathomable. Thor, for the first time, at lost for words in the presence of his brother; he didn’t know what to say when all he’d ever done was begging Loki to be here and being denied every single time.





	The Nature of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language and I did no beta, so any mistakes are mine.  
> This’s another small fic to extinguish (or fuel?) the rage from the ‘hug scene’ we have been denied.  
> It was supposed to be a fluff, but these two just born with an angst, seriously.

| The Nature of Moonlight

  
“I’m here.”

  
Thor’s heart skipped a beat at those words, Loki smirked at him knowingly but his eyes held something rare, something soft and unfathomable. Thor, for the first time, at lost for words in the presence of his brother; he didn’t know what to say when all he’d ever done was begging Loki to be here and being denied every single time.

  
“Where is my hug then, brother?” Loki teased lightly, his confidence wavered at Thor’s silence.

  
Without his consent, Thor’s legs moved forward and stopped when there was only mere inches of space left between them. He closed his eye and inhaled deeply to scent Loki’s unique smell, petrichor and dark, the taste of moonlight after the storm. It was something he always did; to assure himself that this was no illusion, the thing his brother told him once, that he would never hide this from Thor.

  
His hand reached out to his brother, but was tugged back by the heaviness in his heart, Loki was here, but the reasons behind the action seemed to cause many doubts that weighed on his heart, he wished, _oh how he had wished_ , that he could trust Loki.

  
So Thor straightened his posture, small smile graced his lips, eye still closed and said “I’m glad you decided to stay, Loki.” And he turned his back to his brother, unbeknownst of what to do next.

  
Loki, still predictable in his unpredictability, gripped his arm tightly, his fingernails dug deep in the muscle.

  
“Glad? Is that all?” Then he turned Thor around with surprisingly strong force, his pale eyes no longer soft, anger and uncertainty obvious instead.

  
“I gave you a Ragnarok, brother mine, and you couldn’t give me a hug.” He hissed at Thor’s face and release his hand on Thor’s arm like it burned him.

  
Thor watched him run the very hand through his dark hair in frustration, Loki started to chuckle lightly, then louder and more maniacally.

  
“What happened to us, Thor?”

  
_Many things, nothing._ Thor didn’t voice them aloud.

  
Loki’s glare pierced through him like a dagger, it was questioning and then...disappointed. A small air puffed out of his chest, his anger resolved into resignation, he turned to leave.

  
“Don’t go.” Thor said, impulsively.

  
Loki stiffened at those words, his back rigid and his hands turned into fists. He looked dangerous and readied to strike.

  
“You confuse me, brother, it’s an alien feeling for me. And I always hate it.” Loki said bitterly. His eyes went cold.

  
“You always confuse me too—” Thor quietly replied and continued. “—but that was okay, before; when the suns still young like us, when the confusion was harmless, when your knife stabbed me where it wasn’t so painful. But then you were gone, let go of my hand. And being there and leaving me again, again and again, Loki. Twice of your deaths were more than enough to cause me a lifetime sorrow.”

  
Loki looked stricken, his indifference demeanor began to crack, Thor paid no mind to that, because the gate was opened now and it was his heart, not Loki’s that was being offered to be crushed.

  
“I—I don’t think I’m strong enough to experience another of your departure again. You have so much light in you, Loki. But there’s something dark too, it’s great and I’ve learned to accept it, I’ve learned to understand it. So I realize now that you will never stay forever and it pains me so. I cannot—I, I—.” Thor adverted his gaze to the floor, he didn’t know how to say that he couldn’t get too attached to the temporary happiness that would come with the temporary presence of his brother, because deep down in his heart, in his very soul, he would choose Loki every single time, in any universes, as long as his immortal life offered.

  
Loki stood eerily still and just like a tiny flicker of flame came to life, he shifted, slowly reaching out to his brother, Thor held his breath, feared for the heart he wore on his sleeves.

  
“Oh, you fool...” Loki whispered and traced his slender fingers at the eyepatch, it made Thor shivered and released his breath, his other hand carded through the cut blonde strands tentatively. Thor, parts of him still weakened by everything he’d been through; couldn’t help himself but lean into the touch, eye slipped shut.

  
“You _forgetful_ fool...” Loki continued in the gentle manner and closed the gap between them, near enough to feel the heat but not enough to touch, his fingers slipped from Thor’s lost eye to the throat, the thumb pressed lightly at his adam apple.

  
“Look at me.” Thor complied like it was a command and the sight seized his chest like when he was nothing but a young warrior, who realized that he wished for the prize that impossible to concur like his brother’s forbidden love.

  
Loki looked terribly fond of him, _of Thor_. Of his foolish brother. What left of Thor’s heart passed from his sleeves to Loki’s grasp altogether.

  
“You forget that I always choose you, no matter where I go, I will come back to you.” Loki let out a tender trembling little sigh and leaned their foreheads together to touch, to seal their lips into something real and beautiful like the beginning of time.

  
_Like the beginning of everything._

  
Thor pressed their bodies together and held on fiercely, Loki tasted like his scent; moonlight and perfect. It was no different to a lightning struck for Thor, so raw, so powerful and entirely _his_.

  
“Please stay, please, Loki. Stay...” He pleaded into their share breath.

  
“I’m here.” Loki repeated the words, this time; it sounded like a promise to Thor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> XOXO


End file.
